This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/465,517 filed on Mar. 21, 2011 entitled DAHLIA plant named ‘MYSTIC WONDER’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of dahlia grown for use in mixed combinations, beds and the landscape. The new invention is known botanically as Dahlia variabilis and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘MYSTIC WONDER’. The specific epithet variabilis represents a hybrid seedling line that came from crossing various original wild species in the early 1800's, and refers to the species' wide range of inflorescence color and shapes. Dahlia is in the family Compositae. The inflorescence of ‘MYSTIC WONDER’ is a “single” form blossom and exhibits a single row of ray florets surrounding a central cluster of disk florets.
‘MYSTIC WONDER’ was selected as a seedling that resulted from the controlled cross-pollination carried out by the inventor in a cultivated area of Auckland, New Zealand. The breeding began in 1995 by crossing an individual plant Dahlia variabilis Selection ‘71509/01’ (unpatented) as the female parent and an individual of Dahlia variabilis ‘ZONE TEN’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,885) as the male parent. Seed was collected from the female parent and coded as 71762/01, then sown with the intention of making a selection from the seedlings that resulted.
‘MYSTIC WONDER’ was selected in 2008 based on the criteria of leaf color, leaf shape, plant height, self supporting plants, single type of inflorescence and inflorescence color. Selection was conducted by the inventor, in Auckland, New Zealand. The unique traits that distinguish ‘MYSTIC WONDER’ from other varieties of Dahlia known to the inventor are glossy mahogany-black divided leaves and profusions of rich velvety textured rich red inflorescences with dark central discs. ‘MYSTIC WONDER’ is distinguishable from the parents predominantly by inflorescence and foliage color. The inflorescences of Selection ‘71509/01’ are striped and mauve in color. The inflorescences of ‘ZONE TEN’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 19,885) are striped and mauve in color, the plant is shorter in height and the foliage is less divided.
‘MYSTIC WONDER’ exhibits a compact rounded habit, velvety textured rich red inflorescences with dark central discs, glossy mahogany-black foliage and dark purple-brown stems. The large single type inflorescences bloom in summer and fall. Cultural conditions include full sun, regular water and rich well-draining potting soil. ‘MYSTIC WONDER’ is hardy to USDA Zone 9 and grows to 79 cm in height and 61 cm in width at maturity.
The variety of Dahlia which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘MYSTIC WONDER’ is Dahlia ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,332). The inflorescence of ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ is scarlet while the inflorescence of ‘MYSTIC WONDER’ is a rich velvety textured red. The inflorescences of ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ are larger in size than ‘MYSTIC WONDER’. ‘MYSTIC ENCHANTMENT’ has a taller and more compact habit than ‘MYSTIC WONDER’.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘MYSTIC WONDER’ was conducted in 2008 in Auckland, New Zealand. The method of asexual propagation utilized was softwood cuttings from the tuber in year two and tissue culture thereafter. Since that time under careful observation, the distinguishing characteristics have been determined stable, uniform, and to be reproduced true to type in subsequent generations of asexual propagation.